Piano Time!
by Priest Bootylicious
Summary: Nagisa's been going somewhere after school. It's up to both Karma and Kayano to find out where. What secrets has Nagisa been hiding from everyone? What will Karma and Kayano learn about their friend?


**A new story within the span of a day? Gasp! Let me start by saying this fic takes place before Nagisa's mother is introduced. Also this is a bit of a songfic and the song is called Room of Angel by Akira Yamaoka. Give it a listen when the lyrics come up. Also fair warning there are mentions of suicide. So if that offends you, please don't read this.  
**

* * *

Nagisa had been going somewhere after class for the past couple of days. Karma normally wouldn't care, after all Nagisa was free to do whatever he wanted. However, Nagisa had been giving roundabout answers when asked. This spurred Karma's curiosity. More importantly the two little devils on his shoulder told him that if Nagisa was being secretive about all of this, then there was potential for blackmail material.

Kayano, was about to make her way back to her house when she saw Nagisa leaving. He had been going somewhere after school. It really wasn't her problem where he went after class. In fact this suspicious behaviour served to help her. So long as she could be the background character what difference would it make if Nagisa drew attention to himself.

She was just about done packing up when she saw Karma following Nagisa. Against her seeming disinterest in Nagisa, something inside her screamed to follow.

Nagisa was making his way to the main building. Normally he wouldn't set foot in there, but the last couple of days had been different. He had to make sure no one caught him. If he was caught in the main building there was no telling what the Principal would do. Lucky for Nagisa he had become rather skilled in the art of infiltration. Unaware that he was being followed, Nagisa made his way to the main building.

Karma followed closely behind, followed by Kayano who was trailing Karma, each of them had their own reason for following the bluenette. For Karma it was simply to see if his friend had any blackmail material to offer, while for Kayano it was to research her subject.

Karma who had noticed Kayano following him, gave a curt nod and pressed his finger to his mouth, Kayano returned the nod as she caught up with him. They had both noticed how Nagisa seemed to be in a hurry to get to where he was heading. What was so important that Nagisa would willingly step inside the main building?

Nagisa turned a corner, his feet feeling lighter than air. Honestly this was one of the few solaces he had left, and it was probably the only thing he took pride in. He was almost there, almost towards his destination. Still for the strangest reason he couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching him. _I'm sure no one followed me here. I'm just being paranoid._ Nagisa smiled and shook his head. No longer moving at an accelerated rate, Nagisa strolled down the hall.

Both Karma and Kayano were careful to lean back and wait for Nagisa to arrive at his destination. They couldn't follow him down the hallway, not when he was the only one passing through. So they both waited at the corner and watched as he casually strolled through the hall. Both of them had separate thoughts on the issue.

 _What's Nagisa doing in the fine arts hall?_ Karma thought. _Heh, maybe he's modeling for a painting or photo. Now wouldn't that be something if he's crossdressing. That'd be pretty good blackmail material_. Karma grinned wickedly.

 _Why am I even following Nagisa. Although he is acting rather out of character. He hasn't noticed has he? No, no. I'm just being paranoid is all. Besides I'm sure by following him I'll be able to use something that'll help with this little act that I've got going on._

Having witnessed Nagisa enter a classroom, the two of them decided to slowly follow, making sure not to gather unwanted attention. Slowly but surely they made their way to Nagisa's destination. They knew that barging in would be out of the question. Instead they opted to press their ears to the door and listen.

Nagisa finally made it to the music room. Inside waited the head of the music program, Tooru Yusa. He was a lanky old man. He had shoulder length grey hair and his beard was rather impressive to look at. He wore a blue suit and welcomed Nagisa with a warm smile, which Nagisa returned. In the room were also a few other students, all at the ready with their instruments. Nagisa walked over to the large piano in the center of the room. He took his seat and warmed up by playing a few simple melodies.

Karma and Kayano had their ears pressed to the door. They could hear someone playing the piano. Was that Nagisa? Nagisa had never shown any signs of being musically inclined. Still the way he played made it clear that is was a simple warm up. Both eagerly awaited what Nagisa actually had planned.

Nagisa waited for the other students to begin playing their drum and guitar to play the piano as the other student banged the drum. The melody was melancholic and haunting, Nagisa started to sing, "You lie silent there before me. Your tears, they mean nothing to me, the wind howling at the window. The love you never gave, I give to you," His voice carried a hint of sorrow as he sang, his girlish voice dropping a few octaves.

Both Karma and Kayano were amazed to hear Nagisa's piano playing, they were even further shocked to hear him actually sing. What was shocking wasn't the fact that he was singing, but rather that he was singing well. They continued to listen as Nagisa continued to unwittingly give them a show, "Really don't deserve it, but now, there's nothing you can do. So sleep, in your only memory of me, my dearest mother…"

"Here's a lullaby to close your eyes,(goodbye)," The other students sang in the chorus

"It was always you that I despised. I don't feel enough for you to cry (oh well)," Nagisa was lost in the emotion of the song.

"Here's a lullaby to close your eye, Goodbye. Goodbye. Goodbye. Goodbye." Nagisa breathed the last word over and over like a mantra.

"So insignificant, sleeping dormant inside of me," Nagisa's voice became more haunting as he played.

Karma and Kayano had their face scrunched in concern. Karma knew what song Nagisa was singing, and he knew who the song concerned as far as Nagisa was concerned. Nagisa's mother was a real piece of work. Kayano on the other hand had no idea and yet she could feel the sorrow and pain that Nagisa was conveying in the song.

"Are you hiding away, lost under the sewers. Maybe flying high, in the clouds? Perhaps you're happy without me… So many seeds have been sown in the field, and who could sprout up so blessedly. If I had died I would have never felt sad at all," Nagisa's voice hitched at the last sentence as he fought back the tears, "You will not hear me say 'I'm sorry'. Where's the light, wonder if it's weeping somewhere?"

The chorus was repeated again and again each time Nagisa's voice grew more sorrowful and full of pain. The other students were also able to add to the general haunting atmosphere of the entire piece of music. Nagisa seemed to whisper the last goodbye, as he finished playing and the other student banged the drum a few more times before ceasing. Nagisa's eyes were bloodshot and his voice was on the verge of breaking. Nagisa wiped his eyes and left without saying a word. For fear that he would break down in a flood of tears if he did.

Karma and Kayano immediately left as they heard the playing stop. Neither one of them wanting to be caught when Nagisa left the room. Both of them had agreed to keep what they had witnessed a secret. Karma had wanted to find something to blackmail his friend with. Instead he found the unseen tears of a boy whose mother didn't truly love him. Meanwhile Kayano had wanted to satisfy her curiosity and find something new on the boy. Instead she found a boy who simply wanted to be accepted by the one person who never would.

Karma walked away his voice contorted into a grimace, he would take Nagisa out later in the week. His friend needed an outlet to forget about his current problems. Maybe they'd go to a sushi place. Nagisa would like that.

Kayano fought back tears as she walked to her house. Nagisa had reminded her of her own sorrow, and yet she felt a strange connection with the boy. She could no longer view him as just another piece in the puzzle. For her, Nagisa was a person and a friend. A friend who very much needed her cheery aura, even if it was all a lie. But she would continue to lie if it meant helping him..

Nagisa had walked through the door. His mother waited with a smile.

"Hey, Nagisa how was school?"

"It was fine," Nagisa mumble, "Hey I've got a lot of work to do. So, I'll be in my room."

"Alright, just if you need anything I'll be out here," Hiromi smiled at her child.

Nagisa locked the door and collapsed on the ground. All of the tears he had been holding back came rushing like a torrent. Nagisa felt like he could never be accepted by his own mother, and at that moment he felt as if his entire existence was a mistake. Nagisa continued to cry, cold and alone.

* * *

 **This one-shot was more on the angst side I know, but honestly I think the song really fits Nagisa's character prior to resolving the issue with his mother and him becoming more confident in himself. Anyways be sure to leave a review and tell me your thoughts.**


End file.
